


Charge of This Post

by lasergirl



Series: Power Generation [11]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen, Power Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	Charge of This Post

_**FIC: Charge of This Post**_  
**Fandom:** CSI NY: PG (AU)  
(is it possible to have a fandom that consists entirely of acronyms? I think so.)  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** character death  
**Notes:** AU of "Charge of This Post," written for [this](http://i30.photobucket.com/albums/c310/neviditelny/Failed_Pursuit_of_Knowledge_by_quee.jpg) prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nevidetnly)[**nevidetnly**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nevidetnly). For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/powergeneration/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/powergeneration/)**powergeneration** fic challenge.

Mac wasn't there when the bomb went off. He was halfway across Manhattan, scraping the fingernails of a dead girl, cold and stiff in a bathtub, but the second his phone went off, he knew something was wrong. Something in the wind had changed, a trace of heat tasting of gunpowder.

"There's been a bombing," came Lindsay's voice, crackled with panic. "Danny and Flack were on the scene. There's fire trucks. Someone's coming..."

Mac rocked back on his heels against the bathroom tile, everything in his world spinning. "Lindsay, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Static passed between them. "I- I think so." She was talking too loudly, in fear and aftershock. Probably her ears were ringing. "There's so many people."

"Stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can."

**

Mac stumbled out of the back of the police cruiser shaking so badly he could barely breathe. His fingers left tongues of ice on the door handle, and his breath showed like frost in the mid-afternoon haze. He saw Lindsay first, and for a second he thought everything was going to be okay, but then he saw Flack standing next to her. There was cement dust on his clothes and grit matted in his hair, and he was bleeding through a gauze pad taped to the side of his throat. His hands were covered in blood.

Mac swallowed the tight knot of dread that had formed in his throat, and went to them.

"Lindsay. Flack." When he met their eyes he saw nothing but resignation. "Where's Danny?"

Flack dropped his gaze and stared at his bloody hands. "I tried to do what I could for him, but he caught the worst of it. Bleedin' all over in there."

Mac closed his eyes against the thought, against the sight of the building's gaping windows and shattered bricks, against the truth he was being told, and thought only one thing:

_That should have been me._   


Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
